Alexis Stilinski - Pack or Nothing
by smallwriter01
Summary: Lexie Stilinski is an important part of the McCall pack. Her friends, family and boyfriend, Derek Hale, mean the world to her. So when there is a new threat, that might lead to her biggest fear (loosing one of her friends again), Lexie will stop at nothing to protect them. Will this threat make her fear come true? Will the new comer threaten her relationship with Derek Hale?
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

I'm Alexis 'Lexie' Stilinski. The last four years of my life, we're not at all how I pictured my first four years of high school. The normal high school life disappeared when my one of my best friends Scott McCall got bit and turned into a werewolf. Since then, not only is Scott McCall still my best friend, but he is also my packs leader and Alpha. In my pack is; my twin brother Stiles, Lydia Martin, Malia Tate, Kira Yukimora and newly Liam Dunbar. The last four years we have secretly defeated all sorts of evil to protect innocent people in Beacon Hills, which has cost us some friends. I could not have made it to my senior year if it wasn't for my pack, my family and my boyfriend; Derek Hale. I've been dating him for three years now, and I am completely in love with him. This year is going to be different, it's going to be normal and we won't, loose anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 - Senior Scribe

I lay wrapped in Derek's arms in his bed, the sheet covering our bodies, only in our underwear.

"How come you're not with Scott and Stiles? You have senior scribe tonight right?" he asks.

"They're with Liam and it's not till later, so, I wanted to spend my time with you. Which has proven to being a great choice" I smirk and roll over so I'm sitting on top of him.

He chuckles and smiles at me.

"Do you need a lift there?" he asks.

"Well, if you're offering" I laugh, "Oh and we also have to pick up Lydia

"I think I need some convincing" he sighs, doing that gorgeous grin of his.

"Oh really? Like this?" I say, leaning down and kissing his neck, "Or this?"

I kiss the other side of his neck, then I put my lips on his and we kiss passionately.

"Excuse me?" a voice comes from the door.

I gasp and hop off Derek, laying next to him and pull the sheet up to cover me. It's Peter.

"What the hell Peter?" Derek growls annoyed.

"Hello Alexis, you're looking good as always" Peter smirks annoyingly.

"You're looking evil and ugly as always" I snark.

"Get out, I'll meet you downstairs" Derek demands.

Peter chuckles and then leaves the room.

"What a mood killer" I scoff.

"Sorry, I'll go see what that's about, you get dressed. Come down when you're done and we'll leave to get Lydia" he explains, whilst getting dressed.

He kisses my forehead before he walks out the door. I get out of the bed, finding my clothes on the floor and get dressed. I walk downstairs and see Derek and Peter sitting down across from each other on the couch.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Nothing. Let's go" Derek quickly responds.

"I can tell when you're lying Derek, what's going on?" I repeat.

"What's going on, is that your pack has done so well to piss so many people off, that people are going to come and try kill you. There are rumours of a dead pool, you are all on it" Peter states.

He stands up and walks over to me.

"So, a piece of advice and a message to pass on to your friends, watch your back" he smirks, like he's enjoying this.

"Let's go" I sigh, turning around and leaving the loft.

I get in Derek's car and shortly, he hops in to the seat next to me.

"I'm sorry, I was going to tell you. Just after tonight" he claims.

"I know. I'm not going to tell the others until after tonight" I note.

I turn to face him and he looks at me.

"Tonight means a lot to you doesn't it?"

"I just...I don't want anything to go wrong or bad, but I know that's highly unlikely to happen. I just don't want to loose anyone again Derek" I admit.

"You won't" he assures me.

I force a positive smile, then lean over and kiss his lips. He drives to Lydia's house and she jumps into the back seat.

"Hey Lexie, Derek. Lexie guess what?" she asks.

"What?"

"It's senior year, it's our last year of high school!" she cheers.

I chuckle and nod. Derek laughs and then drops us off at the school. Lydia and I see Malia and Stiles so we rush to them.

"Where are Scott and Kira?" Lydia asked stressed.

"They'll be here" Stiles nods.

"But it's nearly time to go in" Lydia notes.

"It will be fine, don't worry. Malia, have you got the results yet?" I ask cautiously.

"Nope, not yet" she responds, worry in her voice.

"It will be fine! Everyone will be here and Malia will pass. It's all going to be fine" Stiles assures us.

"Someone's coming" Malia states.

All of a sudden, she turns around and puts someone on to the ground; Liam.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Stiles asks.

"It's Scott, he's in trouble" Liam states.

We go to where Liam said and find Scott breaking the bones, of a huge werewolf.

"Now, you can stay, and I'll break a few more bones, or you can run" Scott states.

"I'd run" Stiles says.

"Now" I add.

The werewolf runs off and Scott and Kira join standing with us. Our attention goes to the guy in front of us smiling.

"When I heard there was a true alpha in Beacon Hills, and that it was Scott McCall, I had to come back. Do you remember me? Fourth grade was a while ago" he chuckles.

"Theo?" Scott says in shock.

"Yeah. I came back, because I want to be in your pack. You can think about it, I'll be here" he states.

"You know this guy?" Malia asks confused.

"We were in primary school with him until forth grade when he left. We were all in the same class; me, Scott-"

"And Lexie" Theo finishes, grinning at me, but I just glare back.

"We have to get to senior scribe" Stiles states annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah I understand. I'll see you all later" Theo smirks and then leaves.

"Let's go! Come on!" Lydia groans.

We walk up to the school and make our way to the library, when Malia stops.

"I did it. I'm through" she announces.

"Yes!" Stiles cheers.

"Good job I knew it!" Kira smiles.

Scott wraps his shoulder around Kira's shoulder, Stiles does the same with Malia, Lydia and I look to each other and laugh, then also wrapping our arms around each other.

I write my initials down on the library bench. It's my last year in high school, I'm going to make sure its a good one.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 - Fight & Protect

I stand outside after the Senior Scribe and wait for Derek to come and pick me up. His car drives into the car park and slows to a halt in front of me. I open the door and sit in the passenger seat.

"How was it?" he asks.

"It was okay. Malia passed. But, before a werewolf was trying to kill Scott. Also, another werewolf came, Theo Raken. I was in fourth grade with him" I explain as he starts driving.

"So is he good?"

"I don't know. I need to tell them about the dead pool, we need to find the dead pool" I state.

"How are we meant to get it?" Derek notes.

"We catch one of the people trying to kill us, then make them give it to us or tell us something" I explain.

"That's good, smart" Derek nods.

"Thanks, and thanks for picking me up so late" I smile grateful.

"Happy to" he smiles back.

"So, is Peter gone?" I ask.

"Yeah, he left"

"So, the loft is all ours?" I smirk as he pulls up.

"Yes" he grins laughing.

I get out of the car, then grab his hand and we rush up to the loft. We go inside, and the place is trashed. I gasp and we walk further inside, when all of a sudden the door slams closed behind us. We turn around and standing at the door is Kate Argent and these huge, masked things.

"You're dead" I say in shock, texting Scott on my phone behind my back.

"No, you see, sometimes, if an alpha cuts you, deep enough, you can become a werewolf. But, I've become something even better" she smirks, then, she roars and her face turns like a werewolf, but blue.

"Get them" she demands.

One of the things comes to me and the other goes to Derek. He goes to hit me, but I duck and kick at its stomach. It stumbles a bit, but then it lifts me up and throws me on to the wooden coffee table, hitting me three times. But, it's stops for a split second, I think fast and grab a piece wood and use it to smash the things head. He grabs me and throws me across the room, where I hit a wall. I groan and then Kate puts her hand around my neck and holds me up.

"You stole my boyfriend" she chuckles.

"Cry me a river bitch" I scoff and then punch her in the stomach.

She lets go of me and I gasp for air.

"Let's go! They've called help" Kate yells, she punches my face then her and her buddies leave.

"Lex" Derek gasps and runs to me.

He grabs my hand and helps me stand up.

"I'm okay. Just bruised" I state.

"What the hell happened?" Scotts voice says.

I look behind Derek's shoulder and he moved to see; Scott, Malia, Kira and Stiles at the door.

"Lexie" Stiles calls and rushes over to me, "Your nose is bleeding"

"It's fine, I'm fine don't worry" I groan in pain.

"You're in pain" Scott states.

"What the hell were you doing when she was getting hurt?" Stiles hisses at Derek.

"Don't get mad at him, he was fighting off one of them too" I defend.

"One of what?" Malia questions.

"They're called Berserkers. I'll explain more in a bit, I'm just going to take Lex up to my bed so she can lay down" Derek states.

"She can come home thanks" Stiles scoffs.

"Stiles, I don't, have the strength to- Can I just stay the night here please? I just need to heal" I plead.

He looks at me worried, then nods.

Derek lifts me up in my arm and walks me upstairs. We get to his room and he lays me down on his bed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you" he sighs guiltily.

"Derek, it's okay, don't worry about it" I repeat.

"But I am, because I hate seeing you hurt and because I love you"

"I love you too" I lift my hands on to his face and pull him down, so his lips are in line with mine and kiss him.

"I'll go, let you rest" he says.

"Okay" I nod and close my eyes, hearing his footsteps fade away.

Derek POV

I go back downstairs and sit with everyone in the living area.

"Is she okay?" Lydia asks rushing in.

"She's alright, just sore" I state.

"Now, tell us what's going on" Scott demands.

"The berserkers were with their leader, Kate Argent. The cut from Peter, turned her into a powerful, werewolf"

"Jesus Christ" Stiles curses.

"Why was she trying to hurt you two?" Scott asks.

"Because, their is a dead pool. A list of people who if killed, you'll get money. We need to find the dead pool" I declare.

"How are we going to do that? I mean, we have no idea where it would be or anything about it pretty much" Malia notes.

"Lex came up with a plan, we will have to wait for someone to come after us again, but next time, we catch them. Then we make them tell us information" I explain.

"So, we just look over a shoulders every minute until someone eventually attacks us?" Kira questions unsure.

"Exactly" I nod.

"Seriously?" Stiles sighs.

"That's the best we've got" Scott helps.

I nod to him and then they all stand up to go, but Stiles stays behind whilst Malia waits for him at the door.

"I know you'll protect her, I'm sorry for yelling at you before" he says.

"It's fine Stiles. You're right, I will protect her, I won't let anyone hurt her again" I assure him.

"Yeah, thanks. Make sure she's at school on time tomorrow. Or the Sherif won't be happy" he instructs.

I chuckle and nod.

"I got it"

Everyone leaves and I make my way upstairs. I see Lex sleeping peacefully in the bed and I slowly get under the sheets, laying next to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Boyfriend & Boys

I wake up and get dressed for school. I walk out the door and bump into Dad.

"Hey, how are you? I'm sorry, I've been busy at work, you're at your boyfriends...we haven't seen each other much" he sighs.

"I'm good. It's fine Dad, anyways, we gotta get to school. Love you, be safe" I smile.

I kiss his cheek and he smiles happy at me. I smile happy back and then run out to the jeep.

"Finally" Stiles groans.

"Shut up" I roll my eyes.

"So I asked Dad about the orphans last night, he looked up, there are heaps of them! It was pretty much pointless" he states.

We arrive at school and walk inside, to see Scott laughing and talking with Theo.

"What the f-" Stiles starts but I nudge him and we join Scott and Theo.

"Hey" Theo smiles.

"Hi. Scott, we need to go" I lie.

He nods confused and us three walk away.

"Don't talk to him man!" Stiles complains.

"Why? He's nice!"

"No Scott. Anyways, we asked Dad, turns out there are so many fricken orphans at our school it doesn't help" I explain.

"So what now? Back to the old plan? We wait?" Stiles questions.

"Yeah, we wait" he nods.

We sit all together at our lunch table when I see Theo walking towards us.

"Scott, why is Theo walking over here?" Stiles asks.

"I invited him to sit with us" Scott shrugs.

"Are you kidding?" Stiles shouts.

"Hey everyone" Theo smiles, and sits down next to me.

I look to Lydia who's sitting across from me and huff annoyed.

"So, Theo, how are you liking Beacon Hills?" Lydia asks.

"Alright, apart from being on the dead pool and all" he states.

"Wait, you know about the dead pool?" I ask in shock.

"Yeah, I have the first page" he nods.

"The, the first page! Give it to us!" Stiles yells.

"It's at my house, I can make a copy for you guys and bring it to school tomorrow" he suggests.

"Um, yeah" Stiles says annoyed.

"He means, thank you" Scott sighs.

"It's fine" Theo smiles.

I feel him put his hand on my thigh.

"That's it, come with me" I hiss, grabbing his collar and dragging him into the boys bathroom, closing the door behind us.

"You have to stop hitting on me jerk" I glare.

"Why? You find it charming, I know you do. You love it" he smirks.

"I don't, it's disgusting. I don't like you, not like that, not even as a person! So piss off" I demand.

"Sure, go on, leave" he says.

I go to move out the door, but he stops me, puts his hands on my cheeks and kisses me. I push myself off him then lift my hand up and punch him in the face.

"Touch me again and your dead asshole" I threaten then move him out of the way and go outside.

I bump into someone, and see an extremely pissed Derek. He knows Theo just kissed me.

"Derek, leave it" I plead.

He runs around me and throws Theo into the wall in the boys bathroom. They start fighting, I yell at Derek to get off.

"Derek stop! Just leave it!" I shout.

He picks a bloodied Theo up and hits him against the wall, then holding him there.

"You touch her again and I'll kill you, I'll break every bone in your body, until you are in so much pain, you pas out. Then, I'll kill you, with my claws, and rip your throat out" he threatens.

I finally am able to pull him away from Theo and I look into his eyes.

"Derek! Walk away! Now!" I yell.

He storms off, through the hale lay with everyone staring at him, then now me. Coach walks over to me and I sigh, preparing myself for whatever he is about to yell.

"Stilinski! What the hell is wrong with your boyfriend? You know what? I don't care! Just, tell him he's got to pay for the damage!" he shouts.

"Sure thing Coach" I sigh and walk after Derek.

I open the door to leave the school and see Derek waiting for me.

"Seriously? Why the hell did you do that!" I shout mad.

"He kissed you Lex! What was I meant to do?"

"Leave it alone! I can handle myself! I pushed him off me straight away and I told him to back off. He didn't need you nearly killing him" I shout.

"Why are you mad?"

"Because, you didn't need to beat him up to defend me or show your ground or something. I can stand up for myself" I state.

He looks at me apologetically, realising that what he did was wrong and I don't agree with it. I sigh.

"I'm going back to school, I'm already failing classes and it's my second day. See you later" I walk away into the school, Stiles and Lydia immediately rushing to me.

"What was that all about?" Stiles questions.

I'm not telling him, or he will go nuts as well, but he will get hurt.

"Nothing, Derek, he's just easily jealous" I state.

Stiles scoffs nodding, mumbling some stuff before walking away. Lydia looks at me carefully and steps closer.

"What actually happened Lexie?" she asks.

"Theo kissed me" I answer.

"He's an asshole" Lydia scoffs.

"Trust me, I know" I nod.

"You mad are Derek?"

"Yes. But, let's not talk about that, we have math. Let's go" I smile, we link our arms together chuckling and walk to class.


End file.
